Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot
Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot is the second most recent television series. It aired from September 15, 2007 to December 6, 2008, following the movie Care Bears: Oopsy Does It!. The series lasted two seasons, then it was replaced with Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. Summary Adventures in Care-a-Lot primary focuses on five Care Bears: Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, and new character Oopsy Bear. This was the first Care Bear's series to change the name "Tummy Symbols" to "Belly Badges." Most episodes focus on the bears living in Care-a-Lot and dealing with their antagonist, Grizzle. Later episodes re-introduce humans. Characters Main Characters * Cheer Bear (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is intelligent and tomboyish. She has carnation pink fur and her belly badge is a rainbow. She also wears a rainbow hair bow. * Funshine Bear (Voiced by Ian James Cortlett) is energetic and adventurous. He has yellow fur and his belly badge is a sun. He also wears a red cap. * Share Bear (Voiced by Tracey Moore) is innocent and naive. She has lavender fur and her belly badge is two lollipops. * Grumpy Bear (Voiced by Scott McNeil) is cynical but loves to invent things. He has light blue fur and his belly badge is a cloud. * Oopsy Bear (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) is clumsy and accident-prone. He has lime green fur. Oopsy Bear doesn't have a belly badge, but often draws one on in the shape of a shooting star. The Villain * Grizzle (Voiced by Mark Oliver) is a small brown bear that usually wears a large metal suit. Supporting Characters * Tenderheart Bear (Voiced by Matt Hill) is a daredevil. He has deep orange fur and his belly badge is a heart. He wears a red backpack. * Harmony Bear (Voiced by Andrea Libman) has lavender colored fur and her belly badge is a flower with multi-colored petals. She wears a pink headband, although in most merchandise this headband is yellow. * Amigo Bear (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) has orange fur and his belly badge is an atzec sun. * Good Luck Bear (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) has dark green fur and his belly badge is a clover. * Love A Lot Bear (Voiced by Terri Hawkes) has deep pink fur and her belly badge is two intertwining hearts. She wears a hair clip and a purple scarf. In Adventures in Care-A-Lot, she had the tendency of using the word "love" excessively in her sentences. * Bedtime Bear (Voiced by Richard Ian Cox) has aqua blue fur and his belly badge is a moon. He wears a purple and yellow striped nightcap and a pair a slippers. In most merchandise and in the 3D movies, his nightcap is instead blue. * Surprise Bear (Voiced by Kelly Sherdian) has deep purple fur and her belly badge is a jack in the box. * Wish Bear (Voiced by Chiara Zanni) has light teal fur and her belly badge is a shooting star. She wears a hair clip with tassels. * Best Friend Bear (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) has orchid fur and her belly badge is a rainbow with a heart and a star. * True Heart Bear (Voiced by Louise Vallance) has light pastel pink fur and her belly badge is a star within a heart. * Friend Bear (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) has orange fur and her belly badge has two sunflowers. She also wears a sunflower on her head. * Laugh A Lot Bear (Voiced by Adrienne Carter) has orange fur and her belly badge is a smiling star surrounded by hearts. * Champ Bear (Voiced by Kirby Morrow) has blue fur and his belly badge is a trophy. * Baby Hugs Bear has light pink fur and her belly badge is a star coming out of a heart. * Baby Tugs Bear is a light blue fur and his belly badge is a heart coming out of a star. Care-a-lot Main Areas * Central Care-a-lot is where the Gathering Tree is, along with all of the houses, and Harmony's Sweet Shop. * Rainshine Meadows appears in the episode "Rainshine Meadow." It was destroyed by a storm, but the Care Bears helped clean it up. * The Meadow is the Care Bear's favorite meadow to play in. * Grizzle's Lair is the floating fortress belonging to Grizzle. It's where Grizzle and his pet bird Mr. Beaks lives. Houses and Buildings ]] * Care-a-lot Cafe: A cafe that is often seen in the background. * Cheer's House: Cheer's house is pink with heart-shaped windows. It is to the left of Funshine's. * Funshine's Fun-House: Funshine's home is colorful and has a slide. His house is to the left of Share's and the right of Cheer's. * Grumpy's Garage/Shop: Grumpy's house is mostly blue and attached to it is his garage which is where he does all of his work. His house is to the right of Share's and to the Left of Oopsy's. * Oopsy's upside-down House: Oopsy's house looks like a home that had been flipped over. He lives to the right of Grumpy's Garage/Shop. * Share's Garden: Share's best known for her garden. It's a popular place for the other Care Bears to hang out at, as seen in the episode Growing Pains. Her house is to the Left of Grumpy's and the right of Funshine's. * Smart Heart Library: Love-a-Lot works at the library. This library is named after Smart Heart Bear, even though she doesn't appear in the series. * Sweetheart Candy Parlor: Harmony Bear is seen running a candy parlor in the episode "Cheer, There and Everywhere/Twinklers." The name of the parlor was eventually revealed in the episode "Share And Share Alike." Episodes Season One # "A Little Help / Tell-Tale Tummy" # "Growing Pains / King Grumpy" # "Ice Creamed / Heatwave" # "Erased / Unbearable" # "Care-Ful Bear / A Case Of The Grumpies" # "Cheer, There And Everywhere / Twinklet" # "Belly Ball / Bubbles" # "Rainshine Meadows / Oopsy The Hero" # "All You Need Is... / Gobblebugs" # "Grizzle-ized / Share and Share Alike" # "Dare Bears / Battle of the Bands" # "Re-Booted / Flower Power" # "Two of a Kind / Stand Up and Cheer" Season Two # "True Heart's Big Trip / Bumbleberry Jammed" # "Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks / Good Knight Bedtime" # "Bumpity & Tweazle / Here Comes McKenna" # "Surprise Day / Tempus Fugit" # "Whose Friend Is Who? / Present and Accounted For" # "Harmony Unplugged / King of the Gobblebugs" # "Night Shift / No Snow Day" # "Belly Blanked / All Give & No Take" # "Luck 'O Oopsy / Rudemate" # "Tour de Farce / Bad News" # "Forget It / Gone" # "Broken, Parts I and II" # "Emma's Dilemma, Parts I and II" External link *[[Wikipedia:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot|Wikipedia: Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot]] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt01156752/ Internet Movie Database: Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot] *[http://www.tv.com/shows/care-bears-adventures-in-care-a-lot/ TV: Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot] Category:Television